


How Much Does Your Love Cost

by spacepixie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cashton, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jokes, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Muke - Freeform, Nicknames, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepixie/pseuds/spacepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton works at his parents' bakery and in order to stop a thief he tackles someone to the ground believing that they are the culprit.Alternatively, Calum gets tackled by a cute boy and fluff ensues.<br/>Title from Thelma Plum's How Much Does Your Love Cost<br/>-I don't own any characters/lyrics represented in this work-<br/>Any Feedback is appreciated either here or on Tumblr (midnightbi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Does Your Love Cost

“Hey you!” a voice shouted at Calum getting closer to Calum’s bicycle even though the boy was cycling at a fairly brisk pace. Calum felt a weight on the back of his bicycle as strong arms encircled his waist pushing him and his bicycle on to the rough concrete ground.

“Oof” the person who had fell on top of Calum exclaimed, attempting to get to his feet.

“I know the fortune teller said i’d be swept off my feet but what the hell i didn’t think it would happen so soon” he remarked detangling himself from his bicycle.

The person behind him giggled. He turned around furiously ready to give the person a piece of his mind. Really who did they think they were wrestling him to the ground as if he were some sort of wild animal. The sight that met him however was shocking as he saw boy around his age, with sandy blonde locks and deep set dimples standing awkwardly staring at his shoes in embarrassment. Calum battled with himself internally he wanted to be mad at the boy for nearly killing him with that tackle but he looked so sweet and innocent so Calum resorted to glaring at him.

“You have a cut on your face.” the boy blurted his eyes inspecting Calum’s facial features. “

Where exactly? my whole face kinda hurts.” he countered.

“Here.” he motioned touching Calum’s forehead where the cut was located.

“Uh thanks.” Calum replied touching the cut himself.

The boy looked up at Calum his cheeks crimson as he extended his hand as a sort of peace offering “Ashton.” he stuttered as he introduced himself.

“I’m Calum.” he replied taking Ashton’s hand in his own, he felt butterflies in his tummy but ignored them in favour of inspecting his shoes.

“ASHTON FLETCHER IRWIN WHERE ARE YOU!?” the voice alarmed both boys, as they turned in the direction of the shouting.

A middle-aged woman stood at the front of the bakery, her hands on either sides of her hips her apron covered in flour and other condiments. Calum chuckled as he got back onto his bicycle, unfortunately as he looked down his handlebars he saw blood and fainted as a result and once again collided with the concrete. Ashton and his mum hurried over to him to help him to his feet, getting no response they drove him to their house.

“Hey buddy” Calum woke up to a very concerned looking Ashton kneeling next to his head in an unfamiliar room. It was at this moment Ashton’s mother decided to walk into the room bearing a plate of cookies and two glasses of chocolate milk with ice.

“How’s the patient doctor Irwin?” his mum joked setting the food down on the bedside table. He smiled weakly at Ashton and his mum.

“Where am I?’ he asked taking in his unfamiliar surroundings.

“You’re in my room.” he replied gesturing around the area.

“Mum can you leave us alone for a bit?” She smiled knowingly and exited the room.

“Let’s begin with something easy.” Ashton began.

“What’s your name?”

“You know my name Ashton.”

Calum replied smiling at the curly haired boy. He bit back a smile, at least Calum had remembered his name.

“It’s a formality mate, humour me.”

“My name is Beyonce.” Calum replied flashing Ashton his most mischievous grin.

“Are you always this sassy or is just because you’re in the presence of someone hot?” Ashton remarked slyly.

“I don’t see a mirror anywhere.” Calum retorted.

“So do you know what happened?” Ashton asked regaining his seriousness.

“Yeah I was trying to get home to meet my sister’s new fiance and some crazy person tackled me to the concrete. And I met this crazy person who by the way didn't even apologise for nearly killing me.” Calum remarked a hint of joviality in his tone.

“I'm really sorry I thought you were someone else. There was this guy who stole some food from the bakery,you just happened to drive past at the same time. I'm sorry I made you concussed.” Ashton apologised twisting his hands together.

“It's okay man I’ll forgive you if I can have a cookie and a glass of that milk,my head is killing me and I'm starving.” Calum smiled inspecting Ashton at close range.

His dimples were deep set making him look like an angel each time he smiled,his fluffy brown hair looked as soft as clouds and his teeth slightly crooked added to his general attractiveness. Ashton realising that he was being a bad host extended the plate of cookies and the milk towards the resting boy. He looked so adorable resting, his fluffy raven hair spilling across the white pillows. As he bit into the cookie and sipped at the milk he let out a low satisfied moan. Shaking his head at the thought of Calum being a moaning mess underneath him made his cheeks turn crimson in embarrassment.

“I should get home, my mum will be worried not to mention pissed that I'm not there to greet my future brother-in-law.” Calum offered attempting to get out of the bed,he didn't want to make the other boy uncomfortable.

“Uh okay….do you think you’ll be okay?” Ashton asked genuinely concerned. Calum smiled at him and nodded.

“Do you want to walk me to the door?” Calum inquired wanting to spend more time with the cute boy.

“Good luck!” Ashton exclaimed as he walked Calum to the front door. Calum made a quick decision as he hugged the shorter boy.

“Thank you for taking care of me and thank your mum for the food it was delicious!” he excitedly gushed.

 The next day

“Class we have a new student” Mr Ericson announced to the class who were busily discussing the cute new boy that was standing next to the teacher.

“Ashton!” Calum exclaimed ignoring the chatter of his classmates.

“Thank you Mr Hood I see you’re already acquainted with Mr Irwin” Mr Ericson remarked fixing Calum with a hard stare for interrupting his introduction.

“Mr Irwin you can go sit next to Mr Hood he can give you the notes.” Mr Ericson motioned to the spare chair next to Calum.

“Sorry about Mr Ericson he’s just a bit dramatic, here are the notes and if you want you can sit with my friend and I at lunch.” Calum whispered sliding his notes across the table.

“Thanks Cal.” Ashton replied copying Calum’s notes smiling about the fact that he had made a new friend.Calum blushed at the fact Ashton already had a nickname for him despite meeting him only a day ago.

Lunch

“So on a scale of 1-10 how cute is this guy?” Calum’s best friend Luke teased poking Calum in the ribs as he recounted last night’s events.

“I haven’t had a proper conversation with him but he seems really sweet, but he’s definitely an 8 at least”

“An 8?” Luke laughed “The way you were talking about him it sounds like he is an 11 in your book I wouldn’t be surprised if you pushed him into a supply closet and blew him.”

Ashton quietly approached the table the two boys were sitting at,silently listening in to their conversation. _Of course Calum likes someone_ Ashton thinks to himself, someone as hot as Calum was bound to attract a lot of attention. Calum noticed Ashton approaching the table and signalled Luke to shut up by sending a swift kick against his leg. Wincing in pain Luke forced a smile to greet his Best Friend’s new crush.

“ Ashton this is Luke, he’s been my best friend since we were kids,his parents are super rich and he has two older brothers also he has a massive crush on Michael, they both like each other they just won’t admit it.” Calum motioned to a boy their age with lilac coloured hair with several piercings.

Luke kicked him under the table in order to shut him up. “Luke this is Ashton his mum owns that new bakery in town and he’s a good tackler” “I’m sure he is” Luke snickered under his breath so that only Calum could hear him. Ashton was still too busy inspecting Michael to pay attention to the exchange between the boys.

“He’s cute in a rebel sort of way, he looks like he could punch someone in the face and then ask them if they want to come over and play with his kittens as an apology.” Ashton beamed at Luke congratulating him on his taste in cute boys.

When Ashton wasn’t looking Luke mouthed to Ashton “11 out 10, he’s a keeper.” Calum smiled at his best friend happy that the two of them got along.

“So tell us about yourself...why haven't we seen you before?” Luke asked curious as to why he hadn't seen Ashton around.

“Well i got held back for a year and my parents always wanted to run a bakery however they weren't able to because they had me and my siblings. I wanted them to be happy so I asked them two years ago if they wanted to move back since they grew up here and now that we are all grown up we are able to take care of ourselves. We help them take care of the bakery in our free time. As for why you haven't seen me around, well i’ve only just started to fill out and I used to spend most of my lunches in the library studying since I usually help out at the bakery.” Ashton explained.

“Wow” Luke replied nudging Calum’s arm to get his attention.

Calum’s eyelashes were flickering slowly as if he were about to drop off to sleep at any minute.

“Cal you okay?” Ashton asked lifting up the raven haired boy’s head attempting to inspect his eyes.

Luke unsure what to do sat biting his nails nervously his eyes flicking from Calum to Ashton. Calum blinked slowly one last time,attempted a weak smile and then passed out.

“Callie! Callie look at me sweetie it’s gonna be okay.”

Ashton looked concerned as he hooked Calum’s arm around his neck. He looked around the cafeteria and made eye contact with the lilac haired boy from across the room. Sensing his nervousness Michael rose from his seat and made his way towards their table. Sending a small smile to a dumbfounded Luke, Michael hooked Calum’s other arm around his shoulder as both boys carried a passed out Calum to the nurses station. Snapping out of his reverie Luke grabbed all their bags and followed the other boys,dumping their school bags on the plastic chairs.

“Mr Hood is just extremely exhausted and is currently under a lot of stress. Do you boys know what may have caused this?” the nurse asked monitoring the drained Calum. Three sets of eyes fell on Luke expectantly awaiting an answer.Luke shrugged in response.

“He met his new future brother in law last night i'm not sure how it went though”Ashton offered.

“He is doing a lot of hard subjects. He has enough credits but he wants to cement his position.” Luke added.

“His head was bleeding when he drove past my house last night i'm not sure if that’s relevant.” Michael suggested unsure.

“Thank you boys, but I think Calum just needs to rest if you can take him home and ensures he sleeps I can give you all a note to get the rest of the day off.” The nurse replied handing Luke a slip of paper to take to the office whilst Michael and Ashton supported Calum to Michael’s car.

“We can take him to my house there’s no one there. My parents are at the bakery and my siblings are at school. We can ensure he sleeps and we can order pizza and play videogames until he feels better” Ashton suggested.

The other two boys nodded in agreement. When Calum opened his eyes he noticed that he was in the same room as he was in yesterday. Except instead of Ashton, Calum got up to see Michael Clifford hovering over him.

“ Hey Mike what are you doing here?” Calum curiously asked attempting to sit up. Confused as to why his neighbour and Luke’s crush was sitting next to him.

“You passed out in school man so we brought you to Ashton’s” Michael stated a small smile tugging at his lips. He added winking “Good job on getting that one by the way”

“We?” Calum inquired unsure as to who else was involved.

“Those losers” Michael replied motioning to Luke and Ashton who were busily playing a video game on the floor.“Excuse me Mike-ale you’re the only loser I see” Luke stuck his tongue out.

Ashton chuckled beside him, whilst Michael fake pouted at Luke’s supposed jibe at him.

“Hey can I have some orange juice?” Calum asked directing the question at Michael.

“We don't have any orange-” Ashton began but saw Calum wink at him whilst Michael was making heart eyes at Luke.

Instead he replied with “Luke can you go to the store with Mike and get some juice for our patient?”. Both boys blushed as they waved bye to Ashton and Calum, getting the hint that the two wanted to be alone.

“The funniest thing happened Ash” Calum begins, smiling at Ashton as he does so.

“Hmm what is it Cal?” Ashton replies returning the smile.

“I keep waking up in this room and somehow there’s always a cute boy at my bed side.” Calum muses. “

Is that so?” Ashton asks his dimples on full display.

“Mhmm” Calum agrees and closes his eyes falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Later that night

He wakes up again and reads the clock face which reads 3 o’clock, judging by the fact that Ashton is sleeping next to him he makes the wild guess that it's 3 in the morning. However he can’t help himself when he comes face to face with a sleeping Ashton. If Ashton awake was a work of art, sleeping Ashton was a masterpiece. His breath was soft,his hair slightly ruffled from finding a comfortable position on the bed, his lips in the dim lamplight was the colour of newly spun fairy floss and his dimples painted him like an angelic being resting from a hard day's work. Smiling to himself Calum continued to stare at the beautiful boy beside him. Ashton gently stirred in his sleep, his voice was gentle yet husky as Calum’s name slipped past his lips.

Calum blushed in embarrassment catching Ashton in a private moment. However he was curious as to what Ashton’s lips would taste like.Pushing his thoughts away,Calum attempted to get out of the bed without disturbing Ashton. However this was to no avail as the boy in question made grabby hands towards Calum urging him to come back to bed.

“I have to call my parents” Calum replied shooing Ashton’s hands away, worried at what he would do if he got back into bed with the boy.

“It's okay Mikey messaged me to say that he told your mum” Ashton yawned rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Ah okay” Calum checking his notifications remarked.

Then laughing he strode over to Ashton’s bed and handed him his phone so he could read Luke’s text.

Ashton read aloud “I know this sounds bad but I’m happy that you passed out at school because guess what!? When we went to the supermarket to buy you orange juice Mikey made out with me!!! I hope you’re feeling better, make sure you give your doctor a kiss."

Calum blushed thankful that the room was dimly lit so that Ashton couldn't see his facial expression. Trust Luke to say something like that at the end of his text. 

“So is your doctor going to get his kiss?” Ashton teased getting up from his bed to stand beside Calum.

“Oh I don’t know, is the doctor willing to kiss his patient?” Calum retorted putting his face so close to Ashton’s that he could count the number of his eyelashes. At the crucial moment when he heard Ashton’s breath hitch he pulled away and smirked. Ashton fed up with the raven haired boy’s teasing lifted his hand to cup the back of his head and move it closer to his lips. As their lips touched, Ashton pulled back, doubtful thoughts swirling through his mind. _What if Calum didn’t like him like that? They had just met a few days ago.  What about Calum’s crush that he was talking about to Luke?._

“Is this what you want?” he slowly whispered blinking slowly at Calum whose facial expression mirrored his own.

Calum nodded and connected their lips. After a moment Ashton pulled away again.

 “What about the boy you were talking about at lunch. The 11/10?” Ashton asked curiously.

 Calum replied “You heard that?”

 Ashton nodded his doubts resurfacing.

 “Well” Calum began pecking Ashton’s lips with each word. “I’m” *kiss* “Making” *kiss* “Out” *kiss* “With” *kiss* “Him” *kiss* Now *kiss*. Ashton smiled against the boy's lips, ecstatic that he was making out with the cutest puppy dog in the world. He opened his eyes and stared into Calum’s chocolate brown eyes, marvelling at how they shone despite the darkness in the room.Calum impatient with Ashton’s chaste kisses pulled him onto his bed. Ashton was on top peppering Calum’s face and neck with little kisses and nips.

 “I like you a lot Ash, thank you for taking care of me for the past two days.” Calum gushed.

“ I  like you too callie, you’re welcome but how could I resist such a sassy but cute puppy dog like you?”

 They both chuckled as the cuddled on the bed. The taste of each other lingering on their lips as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Anne-Marie smiled knowingly as she came to wake up the boys for school. Deciding at the last moment to let them have a day off,she shut the door quietly behind her as she called Calum’s parents to inform them he was staying  at home today.

A Few Days Later

“So you and Ashton huh?” Luke teased waggling his eyebrows at Calum suggestively.

“I don’t know man, like he took care of me when I was exhausted and all of that and his family like me and he said he liked me too but he’s been avoiding me since that night.” Calum replied his head resting against the table.

 “Look mate he’s just really busy you know, like he has to pass this year. After being held back one year it would suck to be held back again as well as helping his folks with his siblings and the bakery. He has a lot to deal with” Luke reasoned.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Calum agreed. “ So what about you and Mike” it was Calum’s turn to interrogate.

“I  don’t know, he made out with me in the parking lot and he hasn't talked to me since that day either.”

“Maybe they’re dating.” Calum joked, pushing down the negative thoughts that Ashton had found someone better.

“You may be right Callie.” Luke motioned to Ashton and Michael who were in deep conversation as they approached the boys’ table.

“So what are you two love birds up to?” Michael asked plopping himself down opposite Luke. Ashton flashed a smile at Calum as he sat next to Luke stealing some of Luke’s chips.

 “Nothing much.” they both answered at the same time.

 Just as the boys were settling into easy conversation. Ashley sauntered over to their table and sat on Michael’s knee and began ruffling his hair.

“Guys you remember Ashley? Michael asked shifting on the bench trying to get comfortable.

The three boys nodded in agreement as Michael and Ashley held a whispered conversation, with Ashley laughing during intervals. Ashton attempted to start a conversation with Calum, but the boy was watching Luke’s changing facial expressions as he was watching the exchange between Ashley and Michael.

After five minutes of silence at the table, Luke abruptly excused himself.

“I’ll go check up on him…it was nice seeing you again Ashy” Calum mumbled as he too left the table. 

Ashton feeling like a third wheel squeaked out a goodbye and headed to the library.

 “Luke! where are you?” Calum called in to the empty classroom.

“Go Away!” Luke wept “I don’t want to talk to you!”

“Okay Lukey but where are you?” calum asked looking around the empty room concerned.

“I’m under the table”  came the reply.

“Hey buddy, How are you feeling?” Calum began when he sat down next to Luke on the floor.

“Fine” Luke spat.

 “Yeah and my name is Beyonce” Calum sassed back.

“Having fun boys?” a adenoidal voice drawled shocking Calum and Luke.

 “Uh Mr Ericson...we were just uh” Calum began.

“Leaving...we were just leaving excuse us” Luke finished, dragging Calum out of the classroom.

 “God he’s so anal!” Calum complained.

 “Anal” Luke repeated and both boys burst into laughter. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Calum offered.

“Yeah”

Cuddled up on Calum’s bed watching movies, Luke latched on to his best friend’s arm

“Why is he such a dick?” he sighed. 

“Who?”

“Michael, his name should be spelt M-I-C-K-A-L-E  because like kale I hate him” he retaliated.

Calum had to give him points for his originality “What did he do now?”

“He was all over that bitch.”

“She’s not a bitch.”

 “yeah you’re right she’s not a bitch, he’s a bitch.”

 “He’s not a bitch Lukey.”

 “Yeah well he is acting like one.”

“How does one act like a bitch?” 

“Flirting with other people when you’ve already made out with someone else.”

“Hmm, you need to come up with a better insult Lucas” 

“Don’t call me that! Where is loverboy anyway?”

“Loverboy?” 

“Ashton”

“At school” 

“Have you talked to him about that night?”

“Luke i'm trying to watch the movie.” he snapped. 

“At least your boyfriend doesn't encourage really hot girls to sit on his lap when you’re at the same table”

 “Boyfriend?  Are you and Michael dating?”

"No.Are you and Ash?”

“No.” 

“Oh.”

Calum’s phone started ringing, as he answered the call, Luke mouthed “Who is it?”

“Hello Michael.” Calum replied putting the phone on loudspeaker.

“Calum, have you seen Luke?” he sounded desperate.

“Yes.” 

“Where is he?”

 “Michael what do you want? Why didn’t you just call him?”

“I did, he won’t answer.” 

“Luke did Mike call you?”

“Maybe.”

“Did you even check your phone?”

“I don’t want to talk to him!”

 “Can you just put him on Calum?”

“Luke he wants to talk to you.”

“Are you deaf ? I just said I didn’t want to talk to him!” 

“Hey stop getting so testy Lucas”

 Luke and Calum burst into fits of laughter whilst Michael on the other end sighed. 

“You guys are so immature.” 

“You love us!” Calum quipped.

“No I love Luke, I don’t know about you”

“Did he just?” Calum asked looking at Luke.

“I bet you say that to everyone.” Luke blurted.

“You guys need to sort this out.” Calum demanded handing his phone to Luke as he left the room.

“Hey” Ashton greeted as he met Calum in the walkway, “I was just coming to see you”

“Ash” he began.

“Cal i’m sorry about the past few days, I guess I’m just confused about it all you know? like we don’t really have a label for this,for us. I’m just worried that we’re moving too soon”

“Hey it’s okay. Can I at least kiss you please?” he asked, when he received a nod from Ashton he leant forward and connected their lips.

Breaking away he remarked “I wonder how Mikey and Lukey are doing.”

“Probably having phone sex.” Ashton joked.

“Eww he has my phone!” Calum sputtered. With that they burst into Calum’s room and were surprised to see Luke and Michael cavorting on the bed.

  
“Michael Gordon Clifford how the hell did you come into my room? And please for the love of god don’t come in my room!” urged Calum emphasising the word come.

“The window.” Michael divulged pausing from his make-out session with Luke. “Wouldn’t dream of it sunshine, after all that’s more of Ashton’s forte”

  
Ashton had the decency to blush before punching Michael’s arm “Shut up Clifford or i’ll get Luke to do it for you.”

  
  



End file.
